


Light as a Feather

by firecrotch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuties, Dancing, M/M, but it's cute, there's not even a kiss, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecrotch/pseuds/firecrotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John finds out about Sherlock's love for dancing, Sherlock insists John joins him.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Sorry, I'm really bad at reviewing things.<br/>The song they're dancing to is this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9SG8C6h2Yo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light as a Feather

Just before he stepped through the door, John heard gentle music begin to play. The notes sang in his ears with a strange hum to them, not like the usual soft sound of bow against string of the violin, but instead the wandering notes of the piano. John stood for a moment, listening to the melancholy waltz spill from behind the door.

When he finally twisted the knob and pushed past the entryway, slightly spilling the tea in his hand, he saw Sherlock twirling to the beat with his eyes closed and a serious scowl on his face, full of concentration. The setting sun threw bright colors across his form from the windows. His arms were out in front of him, placed on his invisible partner. Each step he took was placed with care, but also with the natural ease of someone who’s familiar with the practice. He kept in perfect time to the beat – until he realized someone had entered the room.

“John!” he exclaimed, letting his hands fall and feet come to a halt.

John couldn’t help but let out a small snicker and a grin. “What were you just doing, Sherlock?”

“I – oh, I was–” Sherlock stammered.

“Were you doing what I think you were doing?”

Sherlock, by now, had slightly regained his composure and, while he threw up his chin, answered, “Well, John, that depends on what you  _think_  I was doing. Now, I’m assuming you believe I was dancing. In this case, you would be correct. However, I am not doing it for my own enjoyment. You see, in our recent case, the angle in which our suspects arm was pointing when he was on the ballroom floor with the victim is very important. I was simple testing out trajectories routes.”

“Oh,” John said, as Sherlock moved to go turn off the music “I see… But, Sherlock?”

“Yes, what is it?” He answered, with a little arrogance.

With a laugh, John said, “We finished that case already. It was the grandmother. Remember?”

“Damn,” Sherlock muttered under his breath, “I knew I was forgetting something.”

“You like to dance, don’t you, Sherlock.” John inquired, a silly smile still on his face.

While moving to John, Sherlock sarcastically retorted, “Oh, how very inquisitive of you.”

“There’s nothing wrong with liking to dance, Sherlock.”

“I am perfectly aware of this fact, John. I do not need to be told.”

“Okay, okay,” John said defensively, throwing his hands up.

A small silence fell, with the lack of music. Sherlock moved to the window, possibly with a small blush of red on his cheeks. John placed his tea on the table and slumped into one of the chairs. After a second, although he tried, John couldn’t hold back has laughter.

“I don’t see what’s so very funny, John!” Sherlock blurted.

“No – no, it’s not. It’s just I never pictured you as much of a dancer.” John replied.

“Well, I’ll have you know that I love dancing. I’ve always loved it.”

All John could do was let out a little giggle. But he regretted it when Sherlock shot him a glare.

“Well,” Sherlock miffed, “I’d like to see you try.” By the look on his face, Sherlock could tell that John thought he was joking. "No, really, John, let's see."

“What? Me? Oh, no, no, Sherlock, I do not dance.”

“Well, obviously, judging by the way you walk, you have two left feet, well, so to speak. And, when I play the violin, you try to catch the rhythm, but you are completely off beat and cannot keep the time. Plus, considering the fact that you are tremendously short–”

“Sherlock,” John interrupted, “there is no need to bring my height into this–”

Sherlock paid no attention. “I can see how woman would feel uncomfortable dancing with you. Thus, you have very little practice. Unless, of course, you were to practice with a male… or a dwarf.”

Sarcastically, under his breath, John remarked, “Well, I guess I would have to dance with you, then.”

Quickly snapping to attention, Sherlock ordered, “What did you say?”

“What? Oh, nothing.”

“No, John, that’s it! I’ve been looking for a partner, but everyone else is far to annoying to be around, let alone dance with.” As all remnants of embarrassment evaporated, Sherlock asked, “Will you dance with me, John.”

John stammered, “Sherlock, you said yourself, I really can’t dance. I would just make a fool of myself–”

Sherlock put a hand out to John and lifted him out of the chair. “It’s alright, John I- I could help you.”

“Really, Sherlock?” John begged. “Do I have to?”

“Oh, c’mon, John.”

After a few minutes of pleading from both parties, John finally said, “Oh, fine, alright,” with a nod of the head. And with a growing grin on his face, Sherlock turned the music back on.

The notes began to creep out of the player, filling the room with singing high notes and a rumbling bass line. Sherlock grabbed John’s hand and placed the other on John’s waist. John did the same to Sherlock.

“No, no, John!” Sherlock snapped. “I am the man. I put my hand on your waist, and you put your hand on my shoulder.”

John muttered, “Alright, alright, fine.” He redirected his hand to Sherlock’s shoulder.

“Are you ready?” Sherlock asked.

Looking at his feet, John nodded. “Yeah”

“Right, and… one, two, three. One, two, three,” Sherlock almost sang. He began slowly stepping around the room, leaning slightly to lead John in the right direction. “One, two, three. One, two, three.” John’s clumsy feet smashed into Sherlock’s shin. He quickly sucked in air through his teeth.

“Oh, sorry!”

Sherlock let out a sigh. “Look, John. It’s like this.” Stepping away from John momentarily, Sherlock showed him how to movie his feet, how to hold his body. “Back, side, together. Back, side, together. One, two, three.”

“Okay, I think I got it,” John stammered. He went to go take Sherlock’s hand.

“And you’ve got to get closer,” Sherlock said, pulling John towards him. “It’s a very intimate dance.” John blushed slightly, but stepped closer to his partner.

The two waltzed around the room and, although John stumbled a few time, it looked quite graceful. When the music reached a crescendo, Sherlock shouted, “Jump!” Despite John’s objections, he placed his hands on John’s waist and lifted him into the air. Although it was not very elegant, Sherlock gave a smile of satisfaction as John’s feet landed on the ground. And, although he tried to stop it, a grin crept onto John’s face.

“Ready, and, spin!” Sherlock lifted his hand above John’s head, letting his pirouette. Both of them laughed when John was thrown slightly off center as he came out of his spin. When he regained his balance, he stepped closer to Sherlock and they both continued to sway and step to the rhythm.

The song came to an end, and after grinning at each other, they stepped apart.

“Well…” Sherlock uttered.

After a moment of silence, John mused with a small smile, “I guess another couldn’t hurt." Lights lit behind Sherlock's eyes and a smile spread across his face. "Alright," he said

The next song began to play, and Sherlock, once again, took John’s hand.

By the time they had finished twirling around the small space they had, the sun had set. They both collapsed in there seat, laughing and panting.

“Ah, look,” John joked, “my tea’s gone cold.”

Not taking any notice of John’s words, Sherlock said, “Quite a thing: dancing.”

They both sat in silence, John sipping his cold tea and Sherlock simply watching. After a few moments, Sherlock continued, “Thank you, John.” Sherlock bowed his head. “For the dance.”

John smiled, “The pleasure was mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so, that's it! I would LOVE to have some feedback.  
> If you want, you can drop by my tumblr: fire-crotchh.tumblr.com  
> Yeah, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
